nobilisfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspect
Aspect in a nutshell Aspect is the stuff heroes are made. From Superman's Strenght and Stamina to Sherlock Holmes superior Intellect, Sarcasm and Charisma. While this Attribute is somewhat overwhelmingly broad, effect-wise, it's up to each Player to decide their characters own limitations (whether it's game-wise or role-play limits). Just because a character is an Exemplar that doesn't give him, automatically, powers over the entire Cosmos, such as eating an entire planet Galactus Style. It's a start, but if characters are Unhindered, it may result in Power Play. When creating a character, keep in mind her skills, and stick to them! In most cases, a good Hollyhock God will put your character's skills to the test; this is perfectly normal. But when using a character with a focus on Mental aptitudes, when confronted by a Physical challenge (having her friend stuck under a log or some heavy object) their first action is to use a display of power and dispatch quickly the problem. While under the rules this is possible for an Exemplar, one possible solution is to use the wits and create an alternative solution (such as crafting a leverage from their surrounding to give an opportunity for her friend to crawl out to safety). Aspect Rules Titles *Aspect 0: Of Mortal Form *Aspect 1: Metahuman *Aspect 2: Legendary *Aspect 3: Inhuman *Aspect 4: Celestial *Aspect 5: Exemplar *Aspect 6: Paragon @ *Aspect 7: Transcendent @ @ - Not included in orginal rules Mechanics Aspect covers the mental and physical abilities of a character. Below are a list of possible Apect Miracle levels and the general scale of power that level allows: Aspect 0: Peak Performance - An average human who doesn't have a bad day Aspect 1: High-Level Human - The amount of skill one would expect from a professional Aspect 2: World Record Performance - What the best humans in a given category could do Aspect 3: Improbable Feats - Physically possible things that would be inconceivable for most humans to try. Aspect 4: Very Improbable Feats - Nearly physically impossible, this level is for those things you think a human at some point in time has accomplished. Aspect 5: Impossible for Humans - Approximates the abilities of animals or machines Aspect 6: Universally Improbable - Reasonable and rational extensions of the above levels Aspect 7: Impossible for Anyone (Local) - Impossible feats that are still easy to conceptualize. Limited to local areas. Aspect 8: Impossible for Anyone (Non-Local) - Similarly impossible feats, but not as limited by area. Aspect 9: Fabled - Anything else Aspect could conceivably allow. Aspect "Laws" These are a few philosophies and guidelines for determining what Aspect can and cannot do. The Mountain Laurel Law If a human can do something, Aspect can do it...a thousand times better. The Primrose Law If a mythical character can do something without magic, Aspect can do it. The Nasturtium Law If it makes good myth, and fits Aspect's style, then Aspect can do it. Other Uses of Aspect Aspect also covers the Sight and Guising. The Sight A level 0 Aspect Miracle, the Sight allows a Power to recognize Nobles as Nobles, Anchors as Anchors, Imperators as Imperators, Excrucians as Excrucians, magical objects as magical, and so forth. The sight often may reveal a vague indication of the nature of the object or person being viewed. Excrucians and a few Powers are able to hide themselves from the Sight. Guising A level 2 Aspect Miracle, Guising allows the Nobilis to assume a form suitable for their surroundings while still reflecting their true selves and natural appearance as much as possible. Powers have no control over the form they take. The Sight is able to pierce Guising and see what the Guised person truly looks like. Category:Attributes